The Release!
by BleachfreakHai
Summary: Ichigo finds Inoue and they make their way through the maze in Hueco Mundo property. Inoue later is confronted by Ichigo's hollow and he's decided he likes the new view.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach, none of it,nada,zero,ziltch, boy I wish I did though!

Content is rated M and MA. This contains cursing,later sexual activities and near non-concentual handling.

Please be gentle it's my first writing on ANYTHING I accept reviews, please be tactful,no bashing of Bleach,but will receive reviews on content,personality exactness,grammar,sentence structure. Like I said just be tactful and no snubbing. Thanks. :D

* * *

Chapter one: The beginning,middle and fall!

It was late at night when Inoue felt Ichigo's reitsu enter Hueco Mundo, she glanced at her barred window,looking at the moon for the millionth time, she was willing for him to not come,willing Ichigo to go back and save himself and the others,it was a battle that's too hard to defeat.

Inoue moved to the couch and sat,smoothing out the fabric and lays her hands in her lap. Head bent,she stares at her hands,thinking of her friends. "Were they that intent on saving her,risking their own lives?" she thought,she found herself crying,tears dropping one by one in her lap she hastily wiped her eyes with the back of her hands,she must remain strong this is her new home now and her job is to be obedient to Aizen.

Outside her door there is commotion,yelling and her door is opened,the hall light flooding into her room blinding her,she raises her hand to her eyes,warding off the bright illumination. It wasn't til she heard a familiar voice,that matched her orange haired friend.

"Ichigo!" she leaps up and runs to him,but instead of an embrace,she ran full force into what felt like an immovable brick wall. "Mmph!" Inoue fell back,her arms flailing to keep her balance,she reaches out and Ichigo curses,his arms shot out grabbing her hands before falling to the hard ground.

"Aye, Inoue! Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, helping her to steady herself,then lets go of her hands,drops them to his sides. "For a moment I thought you were going to hurt yourself." his eyes in his permanent scowl, softens when he sees her blink and then smile at him. "I'm good Kurosaki." she says candid "...but how? I mean..." she looks to the side and then back to Ichigo, "We're going to have to run fast ,aren't we,Kurosaki?"

"I'm afraid that looks to be the case Inoue." he walks to the doorway and peeks both ways down the hall looking for aranacars.

"I don't see anyone but that doesn't mean we're out of the clear."

"Hai! I see."

"Inoue..." Ichigo starts to say.

"Ichigo I didn't...she frowns and sighs..there's no time for this but do you trust me,Kurosaki?"

"Well yes,of course Inoue." he knew she didn't leave on her own,he always knew she wasn't a traitor to them or soul society.

"For what it's worth Inoue, I never believed everyone."

She smiles warmly,places her hand on his forearm. "Let's leave this place behind Kurosaki." she strolls to the doorway,Ichigo follows her and steps into the well lighted hall with Inoue behind him,his arm out protectively,keeping her within arms length of him,he wants her close to him as possible.

He has to work swift and decisively. He back tracked where he came from,they were successful for the most part they had to hide once in a little room that seemed to have no purpose but be dark and resembled an overly sterilized,plain,white clinic. There were cots in the room but they looked just as cold as the room felt.

Both of them waited for the foot steps to pass by at first they stopped by the door and Ichigo was prepared,he drew his zanpakutou out and rised it above his head ready to bring it down on the assailant's head. But no one came in,they watched the shadowed pair of feet under the door,turn and disappear,foot steps sounding dimmer,they waited five more minutes which felt like an internity and slowly Ichigo opened the door a crack and peaked out,he saw nothing and stepped all the way out motioning for Inoue to come out.

"Are you sure it's okay?" whispered Inoue,worried with concern she played with the fabric,rolling it between her thumb and forefinger.

"mhmm.." Kurosaki mumbled to her he grabs her hand and darts down a zig zag path that seemed to take forever,they passed windows that opened to the desert letting the moon spill into the stead. They finally came to four crossroads and Ichigo stared at the three large corridors,he didn't remember this,but he knows he came this way,he recognized everything except this,something isn't right. "Something was off,very off."just as he finished his thoughts, he heard a loud grinding noise and wall inf front of them was rapidly blocking their path, he tugged on Inoue and both of them ran.

Ichigo pulled Inoue hard in front of him and shoved her in between the closing wall, she made it through but fell onto her side and slid a little,her hands sliding on the marble flooring, reddening her hands, she grunted but otherwise didn't complain,she looked up to see Ichigo slide past in time,the wall closing on the hem of his shinigami garb.

"Shit!" he yanked the hem out ripping it. "I'm going to hear about that from Renji" he smirked at Inoue,

"but I'll tell him to shut it!" Ichigo walked up to Inoue and held his hand out,pulling her up. "Sorry about that Inoue, If I could have been gentler, I would have been."

Inoue brushes her hands on her clothing,ignoring the sting coming from her hands.

"We should go before..." he sentence was cut off by laughter coming from one of the long corridors,they both dart off in the opposite corridor and are met with a smirking Yammy.

"My,my....we found our lost pets." Yammy exclaimed in wild amusement. "How far did you honestly think you'd get? Not very bright for a shinigami." Yammy laughs and smirks at the two lost pets, "Ahhh I'm going to have fun."


	2. Chapter 2 The mad tentacle invasion

Tch! Like hell you'll touch Inoue!" Ichigo angrily shouted at them. Kurosaki pointed his zanpaktou at them,his hand he places on his forearm,the white ribbon dramatically wraps around his arm...."BAN-KAI!"

His spirt power was released from his zanpaktou and the bright light arched up,like a large rolling wave moving swiftly to the two arrancars.

"Tsk!Tsk! In such a hurry are we? Szayel mocked Ichigo, "I really do not want to fight I have other FASCINATING plans in store for you human. He again adjusts his glasses trying not to laugh at Ichigo and his futile attempt to fight him, he chuckles some.

"Kurosaki? Yes that is your name I know your movements and have studied you,you're moves are nullified Kurosaki." the bright blast of energy Kurosaki ground out never harmed him it vaporized around Szayel,making a hissing sound.

Ichigo saw that his Getsuga Tenshou was easily deflected by Szayel reitsu swipe of his hand,he stared blank faced at the Arrancar,Ichigo shifted his weight, Szayel Grantz looked non concerned, "Susure!Fornicaras" Aporro simply said and Aporro slowly unsheathed his sword and slides the weapon into his glowing mouth, engorging it completely,his body swelled large and wide,increasing in height and width,Ichigo and Inoue stared in horror at the sick spirit energy was released into a fine mist of the corridor the entrance cracking under his size,making the column creak under his ginormous size,the body floated to the center of the large room and then his released form appears from the fine mist exposing his resurreccion.

"Ahhhhh!" Grantz groans," hi lower body now purple tentacles reminiscent of an anemone,he feels the bony fan like mask on either side of his temples,with his cheek pressing it to one shoulder,while extending his four branched like wings out to stretch. The tear drop tentacles hanging from the wings quiver in anticipation.

"I made several 'alterations' to my Carbon Copy ability,would you like to hear it? It is rather educational"

Is this guy kidding? Ichigo thought to himself. "No thanks, I'll pass on the discovery channel segment!" he says sarcastic,if he encounters another one rambling on and on about his or her abilities he's going to make a hat out of their ass. "I prefer less talking and more play!" Kurosaki smiles.

"Hmm! That's not nice at all." Aporro touches his own face with his slender hand the tear drop tentacles from his elongated fingers brushing his milky complexion. "boy oh boy!" Aporro titters.

Kurosaki charges Aporro not giving the crazy scientist any more chances to run his mouth all damn day and slashes at Szayel,he goes to pivot and attack from the left when the other man's wings,snatched him up quicker than he thought they should of moved,they're large and seemed cumbersome he didn't see the movement til it was too late,Ichigo was taken aback,off guard and panicked he swung viciously at the wings nicking one hanging tear drop,then he felt an odd shift he couldn't move and he was enveloped by the wings,he was helpless he just couldn't move the strength of Aporro's wings was impossible for him to fathom,then black ooze sprayed out from the man's back and completely covered Ichigo,he chocked and gagged on the thick liquid some got into his mouth and he spat furiously,and seriously pissed off that that crap got into his mouth he had to taste it!

His body was released and he slide down to the ground surrounded by a pool of black ooze,he saw Inoue back up away from the ooze and Kurosaki scrampled back some ways,grabbing his sword and dragging himself to the wall,he uses the wall to stand and tries to wipe away the goo with no success,one of the large tear drop tentacle on Aporro's wing expanded greatly and born was a fully grown Ichigo,complete with Bankai garb and sword.

"What the...?" Kurosaki blinked at his double,he lifted his sword and suddenly a echoing snap made him pause,he looked at Szayel he had snapped his finger. And his world went blank,he didn't recognize the people in front of him,he stood staring,confused,he felt something hard in his hands and noticed he was gripping a weapon,he stared at the hilt,the black chain hanging from it,what is this doing in my hands? The weapon he lowered and he heard screaming his vision focused to a red headed woman. He watched her lips in fascination.

"KUROSAKI!KUROSAKI!" Inoue screamed so hard her throat was hurting. "NO!NO!NO!" she chanted over.

"You should of listened to me Kurosaki!"

Was he talking to him?Kurosaki was blank,he looked like he was talking to me! he thought. A noise directed his attention to the mad scientist and he moved to him with out a thought,without purpose or care. The metal item he had Klanked to the ground.

"Let us play now!" Aporro said excited to try his new experiment.

The woman was in front of them,carried by a lessor being he knew that much,a cat like creature with leathery skin and three arms, had the woman over his shoulders.

"KUROSAKI!" Inoue cried out to Ichigo,sobbing and beating her fists on the Adjuctas back. Her wails echoing down the hallway.


End file.
